


We Fit

by Transom



Category: The Clash
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, Joe "I question everything including my own happiness" Strummer, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transom/pseuds/Transom
Summary: Paul thinks it's quite simple, really.
Relationships: Joe Strummer & Paul Simonon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	We Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written because the relationship Joe and Paul had gives me big Platonic Life Partners energy.

They had been lying side by side for years, but it had only felt like minutes. Paul yawned and drew his blanket around him tighter, making a show of getting comfortable. It was for Joe’s benefit, as he seemed on edge, staring up at the ceiling and keeping his hands conspicuously to himself. 

“I'm not gay, you know," he said finally, his voice croaky. He rolled onto his side to look at Paul, his eyes worried. 

Paul knew smirking would only wind Joe up more… but he was only a man. “Not even a little?” 

The blush that lit up Joe’s nose and cheeks was well worth it, but Paul still apologized with a gentle squeeze to Joe’s arm. 

“I know. I’m not either. I just like this. That’s all.” 

He shrugged, because it really was that simple. But he knew that for Joe, nothing was ever like that. 

“I….” Joe began, hoarse, closing his eyes in frustration with himself. “I don’t think of you the way I have any other friend. It’s… different.” 

“More like a brother?” Paul mused, though he knew that was not quite it, either. Joe seemed to agree, judging by the twist of his lips as he thought it over. 

“No, not that. A partner, maybe, but not... not like that. I don’t want to snog you, or do anything… more.” 

Paul grinned. “Well, that’s a relief. ‘Cos I don’t know what I’d do if you wanted to snog me.” 

Joe returned his amusement, if a little shyly. “It’d be weird, huh?” 

“I would understand,” Paul told him, shrugging. “I don’t mean that in a funny way, like _I'm so gorgeous, who wouldn’t want to snog me_ ,” he added hastily, making Joe crack a grin. “But, like, I would accept you if you wanted men like that. If you wanted _me_ like that.” 

Joe squirmed. “I don’t, though. I’ve never felt this way, not for nobody. It’s… different, it’s more, but not, it’s in-between….” 

He seemed so frustrated, like he wanted put out of his misery. So Paul took pity on him and gathered up his hands in his, feeling a bit foolish at first, but not when Joe seemed to relax under his touch, grateful for the understanding he could feel in it. 

“All I know is… I want to be with you,” he admitted, making Paul’s heart leap about happily. “Always. Not like, _be_ with, obviously, but I want you around. I want us to be together, I…. Just being in the same room with you, it- it’s all I need.” 

“I want the same thing.” A jolt of lightning, but it was peaceful, and Paul nearly cried, happy tears. “Who needs a name for it? It’s just _us_ , innit?” 

That seemed to make Joe just as happy, if the little grin that he tried to hide by ducking his head was any indication. He nodded, mutely at first, then managed a breathy “Yeah”, blushing even deeper. He bit his lip and looked at Paul sheepishly, as if trying to make sure it was okay. 

Paul answered by moving his hand to clasp his shoulder. He knew Joe liked touch; they all did, but between the two of them, there was something special in it. He could feel it in the way Joe relaxed under his hand, as he smoothed it slowly from his shoulder to the back of his neck, squeezing him there and smiling when he seemed to melt a little, clearly wanting to sink against Paul. 

“C’mere.” Paul took him under his arm, breathing in deep and contented as he formed to his body right away. “See?” he said softly, playing with the curls at the back of Joe’s head. “We fit.” 

That made Joe let out a small huff of a laugh, and wrap an arm around Paul’s middle, burying his face in Paul’s chest. Paul knew he could see it now, could understand it in such simple terms. All that was left was for Paul to press a kiss to the top of his head and hold him a little closer, all he would ever need as long as they were together.


End file.
